


Once Upon A Time

by Paladin_Willa



Series: Daminette [13]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Cinderella - Freeform, Death, Dresses, F/M, Fairy Godmothers, Lies, Lila Rossi Bashing, Magic, Nicknames, Royalty, Step family - Freeform, balls, fairy tale, idk what else to put, umm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 15:41:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paladin_Willa/pseuds/Paladin_Willa
Summary: Mari had amazing parents. But life decides otherwise. Now, Mari just wants to be happy.AKA cinderella!mari au





	Once Upon A Time

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so someone else did a fairy tale so I thought I’d give it a shot!! So, I hope you enjoy my take on the Cinderella tale!

Mari had amazing parents. Tom and Sabine loved their daughter with their whole heart and made sure she was always happy. They had a simple life. Tom and Sabine ran a quaint little bakery that the town loved. But when Mari was young, her mother fell ill. An illness swept the land, making hundreds sick. Most lived, but some were unlucky. Sabine was one of the unlucky.

Sabine spent most of her time in bed resting. The doctor was hopeful since she was getting better. But then, she took a turn for the worse. “My darling daughter, remember these words, for they will get you through life. Be kind, and have courage!” she said and went asleep. The next morning she was gone. They held a small funeral and buried Sabine in a grove overlooking a pond. Mari’s best friend Chloe stayed with her during the funeral and after.

“Didn’t your mother love apple blossoms?” Chloe asked and Mari nodded. “Why don’t we plant one near her grave! It’ll be a tribute to her!” she finished and Mari nodded agreement through her tears. Later that day, Chloe’s father, Advisor Andre, came with an apple blossom sprout. The two girls worked on planting it while Tom thanked Andre for doing it.

“Nonsense, you’re my friend!” Andre responded and Tom smiled once more. For a few years, Mari and Tom watered and took care of the sprout and watched it grow into a magnificent tree. When Mari was 11, Tom met Olivia Rossi. They started dating and had Mari meet her daughter, Lila. Mari didn’t like Lila, but Tom really loved Olivia so she gave her a chance. But everywhere at all hours of the day, Lila lied.

She lied to everyone in the village about all that she’s seen. She’s lied about people. And she lied about broken things. Anything she broke, she lied and said Mari broke it. Olivia believed every word Lila said. Tom believed Mari but he had to be in the bakery so Olivia was able to punish her. Mari wanted to tell him what was happening, but couldn’t. Tom and Olivia married a year later.

Soon after that, Tom got sick himself. After a year, Tom died himself. So then it was just Olivia, Lila, and Mari. Mari lived by her mother's words and did everything her stepfamily asked. She did all the chores Olivia asked and any Lila demanded. She knew if she didn’t Lila would get her punished. Lila slowly got almost everyone to hate her in the village. The few who didn’t, helped when they could. More often than not, whenever she went to town, her ex-friends that believed Lila sneered at her. Alya had been the worst.

But she was lucky to have Nino, Alix, Kim, Max, and Chloe left. They helped her keep her sanity and get things from the market. Mari was walking back from one such trip, swinging the basket at her side with a hum. As she walked, she came across a couple of travelers stuck. They had their hoods up over their faces as they struggled to get their horses out of the bushes. Their saddles were caught.

“Excuse me, sirs!” Mari called and the two looked over at her. “Do you need help?” she asked and the two shared a look.

“What would you be able to do?” the shorter one asked while the taller one elbowed him.

“Sorry about my brother. We would appreciate any help we can get,” he replied and Mari smiled at them as she went over.

“I’m Marinette!” she greeted holding her hand out.

“Hello!” the older one greeted with a smile. “You can call me Nightwing,” he said shaking her hand and Mari looked at them curiously.

“Robin,” the other introduced before shaking her hand too.

“Are those nicknames?” she asked inspecting the horse’s predicament. The brothers shared a look.

“While traveling, our father prefers we use nicknames,” Robin said and Mari nodded.

“I guess so. It does make it harder for creeps to learn about you,” Mari agreed and started tugging gently on the branches and saddle.

“What are you doing out here?” Nightwing asked and Mari glanced back at them before turning back to her work.

“I was getting things from the market in town for my….stepfamily,” she said slowly and got one horse undone. The horse trotted happily over to Robin and Robin rubbed a hand over the mane.

“Do you….not like your stepfamily?” Nightwing asked glancing at Robin.

“My stepmother is…...fine, I guess,” Mari said working slowly on the other horse. “My stepsister…..” she trailed off as she got the other horse free, “is a handful.”

“Really?” Robin asked while Nightwing patted his horse. Mari gave a shrug.

“I may not like them, but I can’t leave. I promised my parents I would love and care for the house they made,” Mari said and the two gave soft smiles at that.

“That’s very brave of you. I can’t imagine many would stay with a family they didn’t like,” Nightwing said and Mari smiled.

“Thank you,” she replied and picked up her basket. “Here! I was given an extra, you need it more than I do,” Mari said handing them the second loaf of bread sticking out of her basket.

“Are you sure?” Robin asked and Mari beamed at them with a smile.

“Of course I’m sure! And if you want to water your horses, there’s a pond not far from here at the edge of the forest! When you see the apple blossom tree, you’ve reached it! Have a good day, Robin, Nightwing!” she said handing them the bread before heading off. She reached her house quickly and put away all the items she got. As she put the last thing away the bells rang. She made breakfast quickly and took them up. 

She pushed open Lila’s door and placed the tray down by her bed. “Marinette,” she said and Mari looked at her.

“Yes, Lila?” she asked.

“I need you to wash my clothes and prep my good cloak. I’m going out today with Alya,” she said with a smirk and Mari nodded, grabbing the bag of clothes and headed out of the room. She then entered Olivia’s room.

“Good morning, Marinette,” Olivia greeted and Mari gave a smile as she set the tray next to Olivia’s bed.

“Good morning, ma’am,” Mari said.

“Could you please get to these chores when you can?” she asked and Mari nodded taking the list from her. She then left the room with the list in hand and the bag of clothing in the other. She reached the kitchen and started working on the clothes. Once the clothes were washed she hung them outside to dry. She then went to the closet and got Lila’s cloak ready before turning to the list.

During that time, Olivia and Lila came downstairs to do things. Lila soon left while she worked and Olivia soon followed. By dinner, they returned and all the chores were done.

The next few days went the same way. But then Lila decided to torture Mari. “Mother! Marinette destroyed my favorite dress and broke my necklace!” she cried and Olivia rushed to comfort her daughter.

“Marinette! How could you?!” she said and Mari’s mouth opened and closed.   
“I didn’t! I swear! I was outside working this whole time!” Mari defended and Olivia shook her head.

“You won’t eat until dinner. Maybe then you’ll learn respect,” Olivia said before leaving after promising to replace them. Lila smirked when her mother was gone.   
“I told you, you would regret staying,” Lila said. “You’re a worthless piece of space,” she spat and Mari teared up and Lila left laughing. Mari ran out of the house and over to her mother’s horse, Nonna. She climbed atop it and had her racing to the forest. She was bent over Nonna’s neck as she cried, not caring where Nonna was taking her.

They raced through the forest when Nonna suddenly reared with an alarmed neigh. “Whoa!” Mari cried straightening and trying to calm Nonna down. “Whoa, whoa,” she said and looked up to see a moose in front of her. She stared at the moose in awe before she heard horns. She turned to the side and saw flashes of color through the trees. “Run!” she said and the moose looked at her before running off. Nonna then started running in the other direction.

A yell left her as Nonna galloped through the forest. “Nonna! Stop! Whoa!” she cried out as Nonna reached a path and started following it. As Nonna galloped, Mari heard another set of hooves coming.

“Whoa!” a familiar voice called out grabbing Nonna’s mane. “Whoa! Whoa!” he called and both horses slowed. “Are you ok?” he asked and Mari looked up to see Robin, his hood still up as always.

“Robin!” she said and she saw as he smiled.   
“Yes. Now, are you ok, Marinette?” he asked and Mari slowly nodded.

“Yes. The moose startled Nonna I guess when he ran,” Mari said and Robin nodded.

“What are you doing out here?” he asked and saw Mari’s red eyes. “Who made you cry?” he asked.

“I…” she started but hiccuped. “My stepsister. She got me in trouble for ruining her stuff. She did it herself though,” Mari said at last.

“I don’t think that’s all,” he said gently and Mari nodded.

“It isn’t. She constantly insults me and calls me horrible names. She did so today,” Mari admitted and Robin reached over and took Mari’s hand.

“I’m so sorry,” Robin said before bringing Mari’s hand up and placing a kiss on it. She gave him a soft smile in return.

“Why are you chasing the moose? He hasn’t done anything,” she asked and Robin smiled.

“Do you know him?” he asked teasingly and she giggled at that.

“We just met. But I saw into his eyes. He has a life worth living,” she said and Robin smiled.

“I guess it’s because it’s always been done,” Robin admitted and Mari shook her head.

“Just because it’s done, doesn’t mean it’s right,” she said and Robin nodded.

“Agreed,” he said.

“Da-” a voice called out.

“It’s Robin! Robin!” Robin shouted out and she turned to see a tall, well-built man with a white streak looking at them beside Nightwing, he too had his cloak’s hood up.

“Hello again, Nightwing!” she greeted and the unknown man looked between the two.

“Nice to see you again, Mari,” he greeted with a smile.

“Robin,” the man drawled, “it’s time to head off. We have a moose to catch,” he continued and Nightwing elbowed him. “Hmm,” he glared at Nightwing and sighed. “Red Hood,” he said, going with their theme of using a nickname.

“Nice to meet you, Red Hood! I’m Marinette!” she greeted and Robin shook his head.

“Sorry about my brothers,” he said and Mari giggled.

“It’s fine,” she said and Robin smiled at her.

“Till we see each other again,” he said kissing her hand once more.

“Till then,” she agreed and turned Nonna around. She waved goodbye before heading off. But she was able to hear a little teasing from the brothers. While her day had been bad int he beginning, it was now better thanks to Robin.

“Marinette!” Lila yelled and Mari’s smile turned into a frown.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari sighed as she went through the market looking for some fabric. “I don’t understand why you continue to stay there,” Chloe remarked as she and Nino followed Mari through the market.

“Yeah, dudette! Why don’t you leave?” he asked tipping his hat back and Mari just smiled and shook her head.

“Mama and Papa aren’t here to love and care for the house they made anymore. So I’m doing it for them. But even if I didn’t, I’m sure Lila would make my life difficult no matter where I went,” Mari said sadly and her two friends placed their hands on her shoulders.

“I’m sorry,” Chloe said and Mari shrugged.

“It’s no big deal. Let’s find that fabric ok! The dress is almost done!” she said excitedly and her friends nodded. They soon found the fabric Mari was looking for and started back to her house. But before they left, a trumpet sounded.

“Hear ye, hear ye!” a man called out and they turned to see a servant on the platform holding a scroll. “Tomorrow night, King Bruce is holding a ball to celebrate his youngest son's birthday. All are invited to the ball should they so wish to come!” the man yelled and people started whispering all around. Mari smiled at hearing that.

“Wonderful!” Chloe said with a smile. “You are going right!?” she asked.

“I hope so! It would be amazing to see my new friends there!” she said and her friends smiled at.

“Who are they?” Chloe asked and Mari sighed.

“They only gave me nicknames. Apparently, their father prefers it so that they’re safer,” Mari said and the two shared a look. “They go by Nightwing, Red Hood, and Robin,” she said sighing happily after saying Robin’s name. Chloe then smirked at Nino who returned it.

“Is that a crush I hear?” Chloe teased and Mari jerked and a blush formed on her face. “It is! Your crushing on Robin!” she said happily and Mari smiled.

“Yeah,” she whispered as they finally started back to Mari’s house.

“Well, we definitely need to meet them then! Gotta make sure this Robin fella is good for you!” Nino said and Chloe scoffed.

“Of course! After what happened with Adrien, no one gets close without our thorough interrogation!” Chloe said and Mari sighed at the mention of Adrien. He had been her closest friend and crush before. But when she tried telling him what Lila was doing, hoping he would allow her to vent. But he just told her to suck it up, take the high road, and not complain. It hurt her.

She sighed but smiled at her friends. “You better not scare him off!” she warned and they just laughed. They soon reached Mari’s house and she waved goodbye, having a few hours left to herself to work on her dress. She had made it in case she was invited to a party. But now it would come in handy for the ball. It was inspired by her mama and papa, giving them a tribute to how she turned out.

It was blue and white with three-quarter sleeves. At the hem of the sleeves and skirts were apple blossoms, the same flower at her mother's grave. She added the white, sparkling, sheer fabric over the skirt with a sigh. The dress was now finished she had an hour until Lila and Olivia got back so she went to her mother's grave. When she reached the grave, she rested on her knees and smiled. Right beside it was her father’s grave.

She smiled at the two and looked at the apple blossom tree growing beautifully behind the two. “Hi mama, papa,” she started. “It’s been a little while since I’ve visited. Sorry about that. But I met a wonderful boy going by Robin! He had two brothers that are sweet and funny. They go by Nightwing and Red Hood. There’s a ball tomorrow, I hope I’ll be able to see them. But they may not be here still. I try to follow your advice still mama. I hope your proud. I love you guys soo much. I’ll come by again, ok?” she said standing up and patted the two graves.

She made her way back to the house just as Lila and Olivia came back. “Marinette, did you hear the news?” Olivia asked and Mari nodded.

“Yes, ma’am. Which dresses did you wish to have prepped?” Mari asked bowing her head.

“The finest ones!” she replied and Mari nodded.

“I’ll prep them right away,” Mari replied going upstairs to start. She soon had the dresses hanging on a rack all cleaned and ready.

“Marinette! I need you to polish my jewelry!” Lila yelled and Mari sighed. She went over to Lila’s room and started polishing all of her jewelry while Lila found shoes and whatnot that would go with her orange dress.

~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mari sighed happily as she spun in her dress. It was perfect. She then quickly put on white gloves and blue flats. She went down the stairs and smiled as she stood in front of Olivia and Lila. “Marinette, that looks wonderful,” Olivia said with a smile and Marinette smiled back. “I’ll be right back, I thought I put my necklace here, but I guess I left it upstairs,” she said before leaving. Lila turned to Mari and snarled.

“There’s no way you’re coming to the ball with us,” she said and Mari held her chin up.

“Yes, I am. I’m apart of this family and can’t be forced to stay here,” Mari argued and Lila smirked. She then reached over and started tearing up Mari’s dress with a laugh. “No!” she shouted and Olivia came down.

“Oh no, what happened?” she asked and Lila smiled sadly.

“Mari tripped trying to follow you to help. It looks like the stairs caught the seams as she fell,” Lila said smoothly and Mari glared at her as her lower lip trembled.

“I’m sorry, Marinette. I hope you don’t mind if we head out. I don’t think you’ll be able to find a new dress in such short notice,” Olivia said and Mari nodded, holding her tears in. The two left the house with Lila smiling victoriously at her. When the door closed, Mari collapsed onto the ground and sobbed.

“Why!?” she sobbed out, her hands gripped her hair as she cried.

“It’s ok now, dear,” a voice called and Mari looked up and around. Her eyes landed on a red creature floating in front of her with purple-blue eyes and black spots all over. A yelp left Mari as she stumbled back.

“What are you!?” she asked and the creature giggled.

“I’m Tikki, your fairy godmother!” she said and Mari looked at her wide-eyed. “I’m sorry I couldn’t come to you sooner. But I’m here now, and you  _ will _ go to the ball!” Tikki said with a smile.

“But how?” Mari asked.

“This is how, stand up!” Tikki said and Mari nodded, standing up slowly. Tikki then flew around Mari and sparkles went around Mari. she looked at it fascinated and spun to follow Tikki. She felt the dress changing and looked down and gasped. She now wore a ballgown colored red with black spots all over. The sleeves were short and rested off her shoulders. The short, off the shoulder sleeves, were made of red sheer fabric that went around the top. All over in strategic places were ladybugs. Her hair was down and appeared to sparkle. In her hair was a red ribbon acting as a headband.

“Oh, this is wonderful Tikki! Thank you!” she said and Tikki giggled.

“Look at your feet!” she said and Mari gasped as she saw the slippers. They were made of glass and were red. “They’re very comfortable,” she said and Mari smiled again.

“Thank you, Tikki!” she said and Tikki smiled at her.

“Remember this, once the final echo of the final bell at the last stroke of midnight, the magic will disappear,” Tikki warned and Mari nodded.

“Of course! That’s more than enough time!” Mari said with a smile. She then headed out to make her way to the castle. Since her house was at the edge of town, she didn’t have to ride a horse or carriage to get to the castle, which she was thankful for. She made it to the castle and followed the guards that pointed. She soon reached the ballroom and entered. In the center of the room was a grand chandelier that had her in awe. She looked around and saw that everyone was staring at her which had her blushing.

She smiled and curtseyed low before descending the stairs. She soon reached the bottom and looked around. Her friends were off to the side and she slowly made her way over to them. “You look beautiful, milady,” a voice said and Mari turned to see Adrien standing behind her.

“Thank you,” she said and started to move again. But his hand grabbed her arm and stopped her. Her friends struggled to get over to her so she glared at him.

“Excuse me, but I’m trying to get to my friend and date,” Mari said. But she couldn’t really say that since she didn’t even know if Robin was there. But she hoped it would dissuade Adrien.

“It doesn’t look like he’s here yet,” Adrien pointed out. “I’m Adrien, what’s your name, milady?” he asked and Mari clenched her jaw before taking a deep breath. She decided to take a page out of Robin’s book.

“Ladybug,” she answered and Adrien smiled.

“What a lovely nickname. Would you please honor me with a dance?” he asked and she glared at him.

“No. I just want to get to my friends and find my date,” she repeated and Adrien frowned.   
“Surely they can wait for one dance?” he asked and Mari struggled to get out of his grip.

“I believe she said no,” a voice called and Mari glanced back and saw a familiar face. While he didn’t wear his shadow casting hood, he wore a mask.

“And who are you?” Adrien demanded and Robin smirked.

“I’m her date,” he replied. “Now, let her go,” he said and he let go immediately. Mari went over to Robin and hugged his arm as he patted her hand. “Let’s go, shall we?” he asked and she nodded.

“I want you to meet some people,” Mari said and led him over to her friends. When they reached them, they pulled Mari into a hug.

“I’m sorry we couldn’t get to you!” Alix said and Mari smiled at them.

“It’s fine. You tried. I’d like you guys to meet Robin, my date,” Mari said blushing slightly with a smile. “Robin, meet my friends, Chloe, Nino, Alix, Kim, and Max,” she introduced and Robin shook their hands.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you,” Robin said and they smirked.

“And you too,” Chloe said. “I believe we’ve met before though,” she said and Robin nodded.

“We may have,” Robin agreed and Mari looked between the two confused.

“Oh, he’s friends with my boyfriend,” Chloe said and Mari nodded. “Speaking of which, I’m going to go find him.

“He’s probably with my brothers,” Robin said with a sigh and Chloe laughed as she headed off. “Now, will you do me the honor of dancing with me?” Robin asked turning to Mari and giving a slight bow. A giggle left Mari and she nodded agreement.

“Yes,” she agreed and Robin leads Mari to the dance floor where everyone cleared out. “Why are they?” she asked and looked up to see King Bruce smiling at them with Andre behind him with a smile. “Wait,” she said and Robin smiled as he bowed. She gave a curtsey once more before they came together. She glanced about and saw that only King Bruce and his sons wore masks. “Are you?” she asked and Robin nodded.

“Sorry. We wanted to make sure no one tried anything,” he said and Mari nodded understanding. “Though I wish I could have told you,” he admitted as they swung around the dance floor.

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize before. My friends realized yesterday,” she said and Robin chuckled at that.

“Well, your friend Chloe is dating my best friend Jon,” Robin said and Mari nodded.

“So why did you come to my rescue?” she asked and Robin’s smile fell.

“Why do you need to ask? Is it not obvious?” he asked and she shook her head.

“It’s not obvious. I’m sorry. It just seems weird for the prince to come help a peasant,” she admitted and Robin shook his head.

“I’ve talked with you a few times and I’ve seen how you act. You're a wonderful person. And that boy, Adrien was it?” he asked and Mari nodded. “Needed to be told off. He needs to know that when a lady says no, she means it. You truly are an angel here and I couldn’t bear to leave an angel in distress” Robin said and Mari nodded with a blush.

“Thank you,” Mari said with a smile. “Now, I don’t believe I know your real name,” she said shyly and Robin laughed and picked her up and spun her. When he did that, Mari giggled.

“I believe you’re right, Angel! My name is Damian,” he said and Mari smiled, her blush deepening.

“It’s wonderful to finally meet you, Damian,” she said. The two continued to dance and talk. Once the song ended, other people came onto the dance floor to dance with them. As they danced, Chloe and Jon came over to them while dancing and they smiled. After a little, Damian took them off the floor so they could get something to drink. While there, Damian’s brothers came over.

“Hello again, little lady,” Red Hood said with a smile and Mari smiled at him.

“Angel, these are my older brothers, annoyances would be a better term, Dick, Jason, and Tim,” he introduced and Mari smiled and curtseyed in greeting before shaking their hands.

“It’s nice to meet you,” she said and they smiled back.

“I see you figured out who your ‘Robin’ was, huh?” Dick asked and Mari nodded.

“Yeah. Though my friend Chloe realized it as soon as I said his nickname,” she said with a giggle and they laughed too.

“So, Angel, huh?” Jason asked teasingly and Damian blushed and scowled at his brothers.

“He said I was an angel,” Mari said with a blush as Damian held her hand.

“Well, he isn’t wrong,” Dick said and Tim nodded agreement.

“Dick,” Damian said seriously and the three brothers looked at Damian worriedly.

“What’s up?” he asked and Damian glared off into the ballroom before looking at Mari.

“There’s a boy here, named Adrien, he was harassing Mari earlier by not leaving her alone after she told him no. I believe he may try again when I’m not with her,” Damian said and the three boys frowned at that.

“We’ll keep an eye out for him. And we can take turns staying with her. Obviously you’ll be with her the most,” Dick said and Damian nodded. “What does he look like?”

“About this height,” Damian started and raised his hand to the height, “blonde hair and green eyes,” he said and they nodded.

“We’ll make sure he stays away,” Tim said turning to look at the ballroom. “I’ll also tell dad,” he continued and they nodded. Tim then went through the crowd toward his father. When he left, Mari saw Lila in the distance hanging off Adrien’s arm. Mari frowned and looked down. A finger went under her chin. Damian lifted her head to look at him.

“What’s wrong?” he asked and she saw that Dick and Jason were also concerned.

“I….my stepsister,” Mari replied.

“You saw her?” he asked and she nodded. “Well, don’t let her ruin the evening,” he said and Mari nodded with a smile. It continued like that for the night. Mari danced with Damian for most of the time. The few times he had to do something else, Dick, Jason, or Tim would dance with her. She got to know them better and they got to know her. She had a fun time dancing. Soon, she needed a break and Damian led her to the table once more and she grabbed a drink and a couple of snacks to eat.

Alix, Kim, and Chloe joined her while Jon took Damian a couple of steps away to talk quietly. Mari laughed as she talked. A tap to the shoulder had her turning around. A frown graced her features as she saw Lila behind her. “Yes?” she asked and Chloe allowed Mari to grip her hand.

“I was wondering, could I have a dance with Prince Damian? It’s just, I knew him when we were younger. I want to catch up with him by dancing,” she lied and Mari narrowed her eyes.

“You can ‘catch up’ as you put it right here,” she said cooly and Lila glared.

“You have no right to take up all of his time,” she replied and Mari smirked as Damian came up behind Lila.

“I’m afraid it was me taking up all of her time, miss,” he said and Lila paled as she turned to face Damian. “And, I don’t appreciate you lying to my date. I don’t know you. Now, I do believe that you have been causing a lot of trouble. If I hear one more thing about you from a guest, I will have you escorted out,” Damian said and Lila nodded quickly before scurrying off. “I’m sorry,” he started and Mari held a hand up while the other let Chloe’s hand and gripped his other.

“There’s no need to apologize. I knew she was lying. Remember? I told you she was making my life difficult,” she said and Damian nodded.

“It’s rather sad that she didn’t recognize you, Angel,” he said and Mari giggled at that. She glanced at the clock and sighed.

“I’m sorry, I can only do one more dance with you,” she said and Damian nodded.

“Of course,” he said and led her to the dance floor. They danced happily and Mari ignored the daggers Lila glared at her, and Adrien’s look of want. Once the dance was over, Damian led her to the entrance with a smile. “I’m sorry to see you go,” he said and Mari nodded.

“I agree. But we know each other,” she said and Damian nodded.

“That may be, but that doesn’t mean I know where to find you,” he said and Mari smiled.

“Well, when you find me, maybe we can continue,” she said and Damian nodded.

“I look forward to this challenge,” he said and brought her hand up to his lips. He placed a kiss there and lowered it while smiling happily at her.

“Unhand her!” a voice called and Mari turned to see Adrien standing there. He should consider himself lucky that there were no guards. If there were, he’d be on the ground for threatening the prince.

“What do you want?” Damian demanded.

“You should let the woman go,” Adrien said and Mari glared at him.

“Why? You don’t control him or me,” she retorted and Adrien took a few steps toward her.

“I know you don’t belong with him,” Adrien said and Mari made a disgruntled sound.

“I suggest you stop right there,” Damian said moving to be in front of Mari. “Otherwise I will call for the guards.” Adrien stopped but glared at the man.

“No, you won't,” Adrien said smugly and Damian rolled his eyes.

“I’m soo sorry baby bird!” Dick yelled coming up with Jason and a guard behind him. “Adrien, you need to step away from them,” Dick said and Adrien turned to glare at Dick.

“I don’t take orders from you or him. I’m just trying to get the lady to see reason,” he replied and Dick glared.

“Oh, that’s how you’re doing it. Captain Gordon, arrest him for harassment,” Dick said and Gordon nodded as he went forward.

“With pleasure, your highness,” he said and Adrien paled as he realized who he was talking to. “Don’t resist,” he said grabbing Adrien. He gripped Adrien’s arm and led him into the castle.

“Thank you,” Mari said and Dick smiled.

“I’m sorry he got past us,” Dick said and Mari smiled.

“Well, you got him away. Now, I really must be going,” Mari said and ran down the stairs and waved goodbye. She stumbled as she went down but she could see since she had less time. Though she could feel how she lost a shoe as she ran from the castle. Halfway through the town, the bell started ringing.

Damian watched as Mari ran and saw her stumble on the stairs. “She dropped something,” Dick said and Damian made his way down. “Is that?” he asked coming up behind.

“It is,” Damian said picking up the glass shoe.

“How is she still walking?” Jason asked coming up behind them, he startled Damian but hse recovered quickly.

“I’m not sure,” Damian said.

“Well, if you find her, you can return the shoe to her,” Dick said and Damian nodded.  _ I will find you _ , he thought looking over the town before being lead back inside by Dick.

Mari reached her house right as the bell finished ringing. Her dress changed back to normal and she sighed. But her sigh turned confused as she realized the shoe was still there. She reached down and took her shoe off and smiled. “Thank you, Tikki,” she whispered going inside. She went to the kitchen and started a pot of water to make some tea. Right then, she heard the door open and to the fireplace and hid the slipper in the ash. Right as she stood up, Olivia and Lila entered the kitchen. “Hello, ma’am, Lila,” she greeted.

“Could you make us some tea?” Olivia asked and Mari nodded. “I hope you weren’t bored while you were here,” she said as she said down.

“I…..found a way to entertain myself until you came back,” she replied and Olivia nodded while Lila glared.

“That was stupid,” Lila said and Mari hummed a question as she poured the tea. “The prince was hogged by a lady people called Ladybug! She kept me from meeting  _ the prince _ and winning him over!” she yelled angrily and Mari set the cups of tea in front of Lila and Olivia.

“Sorry,” she replied and Lila glared as she drank the tea. They stayed silent while the two drank the tea before getting up.

“Well, I think we should all get to bed now,” Olivia said getting up and Lila nodded before storming out of the room. Mari bid them goodnight before cleaning up. She then grabbed the slipper and went upstairs to her room to hide it.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Mari hummed as she worked on lunch for the day. Lila was upstairs ranting angrily while Olivia was in the living room sewing. She heard a knock ring out through the house. “Coming!” Olivia shouted. “Hello, your highnesses!” she said curtseying to Prince Damian and Prince Dick. “What can I do for you?” she asked gesturing for them to enter.

“We’re here to find the maiden that wore this slipper to the ball,” Damian said and Olivia nodded as she looked at the shoe in question.

“I don’t think you’ll find her here, but you can see,” she said and went over to the stairs. “Lila! We have visitors here! Come down!” she called and they heard rapid steps.

“Hello, your highnesses!” Lila said with a smile that spoke of her evil scheming. “What can I do for you?” she asked and Damian and Dick shared a look.

“What about your other daughter?” Dick asked and Olivia looked shocked.

“Are you sure? She didn’t go to the ball, her dress got ruined,” Olivia said and the brothers nodded.

“We’d like to see her,” Damian said and Olivia nodded.

“I’ll get her then,” Olivia said and started walking to the kitchen.

“I can try the shoe on while we wait, you never know! I lost a shoe when we were leaving the ball!” Lila lied and Damian rolled his eyes and leveled an unamused glare at her.

“No, you didn’t. This shoe is from the lady I was with. You barely talked to me,” Damian said and Lila scowled. Just then, Olivia came in smiling as she led a disbelieving Mari into the living room. Her face turned to shock when she saw them. She curtseyed to them.

“I believe you were looking for me?” she asked with a smile and Damian smiled back.

“That I was. I’ve come to see if you fit the shoe that my date lost as she headed home,” he said and Mari giggled as she sat down and Damian kneeled in front of her.

“I’ll gladly try it on,” she replied and Damian gently took her flat off and slipped the shoe on.

“A perfect fit,” he said standing up and held a hand out. Mari took it and he helped her up. Olivia smiled happily at that only to frown when Lila screeched.

“You! You were the jerk that hogged him all night!” she shouted going up to Mari. Mari glared at her as she nodded.

“I was there. You may have vowed to make my life horrible, but you failed,” she said and Lila raised a hand and swung it at Mari. Mari reacted quickly and grabbed Lila’s hand.

“Miss, you are under arrest for attacking Prince Damian’s love, harassing her, and defacing her reputation,” Captain Gordon said going forward and Lila was shocked. She started struggling though when he grabbed her arm and led her outside. Olivia was in shock behind her, her face was sad though.

“I’m so sorry, Marinette,” Olivia said and Mari turned to her. “I’m so sorry this happened. I let her do that,” she said and tears starting falling.

“It’s ok. I forgive you,” she said and Olivia went forward and hugged Marinette. She then turned to Damian and sent him a smile.

“Thank you. Take good care of her,” she said and Damian nodded.

“I will, ma’am,” he said and she stepped back. “Shall we?” he asked holding his arm out and Mari smiled.

“We shall,” she replied linking her arm in his. They then left the house with Dick behind them smiling. They all went to the castle where Bruce was waiting with the others.

“Damian has told us much about you,” Bruce said going forward when they arrived. Mari blushed as Damian helped her down before going over to him.

“It’s nice to meet you, sir,” Mari said and Bruce smiled as he shook her hand.

“You don’t need to call me sir, Marinette. You’re practically family,” Bruce said and Mari smiled at that.

“Why don’t we go inside?” Jason asked and Damian nodded his agreement. The brothers went to the entrance while Bruce turned to Gordon who held a struggling and glaring Lila.

“What should we do with her, your majesty?” Gordon asked and Bruce glared at the girl causing her to settle down in fear.

“Put her in a cell. I’ll deal with after I get to know Marinette,” Bruce said and Gordon nodded understanding.

“Of course, your majesty,” Gordon replied and led Lila away. Bruce turned back to his sons and smiled at Mari.

“Now, why don’t we talk over lunch,” he said and they headed to the dining room.

_ And they lived happily ever after _ .

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so here it is!! I hope you enjoyed my take on a Cinderella au!!! I had fun writing this story so I hope you guys like it!! Just wanted to say, thank you to everyone you comment saying how much they like a fic! It means so much to me!! Consider this as a gift to you awesome people!! Until next time!! -Love Willa <3<3<3<3


End file.
